


Since when do you read?

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [52]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'accidentally witnessed kiss' prompt.~Weiss quirks an eyebrow, but says nothing as Ruby walks over to her. Eventually, she gets the hint when Ruby outstretches both of her arms in front of her, a clear invite for a hug. Weiss’ lips quirk upwards, and she rolls her eyes. She doesn’t get up from the bed though. Instead, she lifts her arms away from her abdomen, and Ruby immediately jumps on top of her. She rests her head on Weiss’ chest, wrapping her arms around the white-haired woman’s waist. Then, the ex-heiress lowers her own arms back to rest on Ruby’s back, and she continues reading with the addition of her girlfriend on top of her.





	Since when do you read?

“Weiss?”

“I’m in here.” Weiss calls from the bed in her room as she turns the page of the book she’d picked up earlier. 

A few seconds later, the door opens and her girlfriend is grinning at her as she steps inside. Weiss quirks an eyebrow, but says nothing as Ruby walks over to her. Eventually, she gets the hint when Ruby outstretches both of her arms in front of her, a clear invite for a hug. Weiss’ lips quirk upwards, and she rolls her eyes. She doesn’t get up from the bed though. Instead, she lifts her arms away from her abdomen, and Ruby immediately jumps on top of her. She rests her head on Weiss’ chest, wrapping her arms around the white-haired woman’s waist. Then, the ex-heiress lowers her own arms back to rest on Ruby’s back, and she continues reading with the addition of her girlfriend on top of her.

“What are you reading?” Ruby mumbles into Weiss’ collarbone when she hears a page turn.

“It’s called Blood Red Road. It’s about a girl living in a post-apocalyptic world trying to find her twin brother who was kidnapped. Well, _mostly.”_

“Did you borrow that from Blake?” Ruby asks, “That doesn’t seem like something you’d usually read.”

It’s true. Weiss tends to read more about historical events, Grimm, and weaponry. Fiction is more down Blake’s alley. “No, I bought this one myself. To try something new,” Weiss’ expression turns sly, “Besides, if I borrowed it from Blake, it’d be a lot more... sensual.”

Ruby chuckles, causing Weiss to smile. “She actually has _some _good books.” Ruby defends, although she makes no move to deny that some of them do contain the stuff Weiss hinted at, “Like that one about a different universe where there were two major world wars, and the colored girl wanted to be a pilot during the second one but it was primarily a white man’s job.”

“You mean FlyGirl? The one by Sherri L. Smith?”

“Yeah.”

“Since when do you read?” Weiss asks playfully, and Ruby raises her head to stick her tongue out at her.

Weiss stares back at her with a semi-serious look on her face for a moment with a raised eyebrow, then her facade breaks and she grins. They both laugh a little, then Ruby leans forward and kisses her. Weiss’ eyes drift shut and she kisses back. When she pulls back, she raises one hand away from the book and tucks some hair behind Ruby’s ear, smiling softly. 

“Should I pretend I didn’t see that?” 

Ruby jumps up and off of Weiss in record time, landing on the ground beside the bed in her haste. “Ow, jeez!” she mutters as she rubs the place she’d hit her head on the way down. Weiss’ book had also toppled onto the floor in the process. Both girls glance at the door, and Weiss’ skin pales as she sees Yang standing there. 

Yang smirks when she meets Weiss’ eyes, “I feel like I should probably be threatening you.”

Weiss flinches slightly at Yang’s words, and the tone of her voice. She sounds like she’s trying to maintain her composure; trying to keep herself from tackling her. “But you won’t, right?” Ruby asks from the floor, drawing her sister’s attention.

“Nah,” Yang says immediately after, “Weiss is a good kid.”

“Kid-- I’m not that much younger than _you_. I really don’t think you can refer to me as a kid, you--” Weiss drawls with narrowed eyes.

Yang’s eyes blink back to hers and they’re suddenly red as she menacingly replies, “I’d watch your tongue, _Schnee_, because I wouldn’t hesitate to kill your ass if you hurt her.” Weiss gasps, and then Yang bursts out laughing. “I- _Ha- _You should have seen your face!”

“...What?”

“I mean, I’m _serious_, but that face killed me, Weiss. Ruby has good judgement. If she likes you, I’m not gonna go ape shit or anything. Plus, I know that you’re a good person.” Yang says, “I don’t know if you two wanted it or even care about it, but you have my blessing.”

There’s a moment of silence before Ruby shoots up from the ground and wraps her arms tightly around her sister. Yang immediately returns the embrace after catching her balance, and she meets Weiss’ eyes over her shoulder. Weiss smiles at the display as she sits up, and then Yang winks at her. Weiss glances away with a blush.

_Oh_, Yang thinks, _So Weiss is easily flustered? Teasing will be _so_ much fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Both books mentioned are totally real, and I highly recommend them!!
> 
> ((https://www.goodreads.com/en/book/show/4419501-flygirl))  
((https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9917938-blood-red-road?from_search=true))


End file.
